


1965

by Zon_Chan



Series: Love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter meets Tony during the summer at his Aunt's boyfriend's beach house.





	1965

Peter never understood the whims that people were on. One plan, then the next, and look another! Nothing made sense when happy people were involved. They were just so thrilled about everything. But May is excited to go to John’s beach house. In a small town, to get away from New York for a little while. Peter wonders if May is still haunted by the memories. Peter knows he is.

 

Peter sat in the back seat of the old style car and watched the trees pass by. While summer was fun for others, and others loved the beach. With sand in their toes and water cooling their body. Peter was dreading it. Everything. It wasn't like Peter hated summer, Peter would just prefer to be at home. With the AC on, and reading a book.

 

But just like what Peter had told himself when he agreed to go. This was for May. To make her happy. She’s been through enough. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. Theory more minutes until they’ll arrive in town.

 

Peter woke up to a car honking. The teen jerked up and slammed his head against the window. Peter’s face scrunched up in pain as he looked out the window. The car next to them, well the young man driving the car was laughing. Peter just stared at the man that was pointing at him laughing. The man with blue sunglasses shook his head and drove off with a smile on his face. 

 

Glad I could make somebody's day, Peter thought bitterly. “You okay there Pete?” John asked, looking through the rearview mirror. Peter nodded his head and stared at the sencery. “Well, we’re almost there.” John informed the teenager.

 

When they arrived at John's beach house, a woman holding a colorful drink in her hand immediately greeted them. Peter wrinkled his nose, how was she already drunk at ten in the morning? So after greetings and a very awkward introduction on Peter’s part. Peter ran off to the beach. Not because he liked the beach mind you. But drunk people are very uncomfortable to be around.

 

And Peter never thought things through. He was the only one wearing jeans and a shirt. Of course, he was! It's a beach! Peter just shuffled through the sand until that became boring and settled for sitting by the wooden gate. Teens played volleyball and swam, while the younger adults were tanning and sitting in the shade with their beach umbrella.

 

“Hey there!” A dark-skinned girl greeted Peter with a huge grin on her face. “Are you visiting?” She questioned wiping her hair.

 

“Sorta, just for the summer.” Peter answered.

 

“Hmm, you're the one that my mom was talking about! Peter right?” The girl exclaimed. Peter nodded. “Good to meet you! You're going to love the parties we throw.” She bragged. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

From across the beach, a group of females were yelling and waving at the dark-skinned girl. Peter nodded towards them, “I think they want you!” He spoke. The girl turned and cursed under her breath.

 

“I have to go now. But, um I'm Liz and you know, I live next door. So if you ever want to hang out, just let me know.” Liz blew a kiss at Peter before taking off with her friends. Peter just stared at the sand wondering what the hell just happened.

 

The next day Peter woke up to loud laughter. Peter sniffed and looked around his room for the summer. Last night was so busy, he barely remembered all the unpacking he had done. Guess that knocked him out. Peter got up and shrugged on a light blue shirt and walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Oh good, you're awake!” May’s voice exclaimed in happiness. Peter looked at the group of adults that were sitting in the living room. The woman that was drunk yesterday was now sober and smiling, with a man next to her holding his hand. May and John were sitting on the love seat across from them.

 

“Hey, there bud! We were just talking about the plan for the summer. This is Adrian and his wife Doris. They live next door.” John introduced Peter to their guests. Peter nodded and offered them a smile.

 

“Well shoot.” May said looking thoughtful. “We already ate, and there's not much food for a proper breakfast.” Peter just stood there awkwardly.

 

“Oh, that's okay.” John said digging into his pocket. “Here.” He handed a twenty dollar bill to Peter. “There's some fast food places downtown. Knock yourself out. And we’ll go shopping later.” John said.

 

Peter took the bill and nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and Peter slipped on his sneakers and took off. The day is windy and clouds were blocking the sky.

 

Peter wandered down the streets of the small town, looking at the buildings and listening to the people. A breath of fresh air away from New York. Where the memories and Flash couldn't bother the teen. Peter walked slower as he spotted the guy with the blue sunglasses from before. The man had entered an hardware store. I'm not really hungry after all. Peter thought following the man.

 

Wood and metal filled the teen's nostrils as he walked further into the store. The cashier greeted Peter with a fake smile and an empty promise of helping. Peter blinked when he realized that he had no idea where the man had gone. The teen just sighed and started his way to the back of the store. There had to be something interesting here Peter thought looking at all of the bolts and screws. 

 

“Heads up!” A voice yelled. Peter ducked out of the way and caught something that was metal. A laugh made the brunette turn his head and stare into whiskey-colored eyes. “Damn, you have a hell of a catch.” The man with the blue sunglasses said, with a smile rested on his face.

 

“Uh.” Peter replied in shock. Peter didn't notice how handsome the man was until now. The teen gulped and held out the metal object towards the man, “Here you go.” Peter cursed himself, he must've looked so stupid right now.

 

The man took the object but didn't walk away. Instead, he frowned and stared at the teenager in front of him. “Have I seen you before?” Peter bit his lip, he didn't want to remind the man of their embarrassing encounter. “Oh, yeah!” The man snapped his fingers, “Your that kid who slammed his head into the window.” The man laughed at the memory. But of course, Peter has bad luck.

 

“Yeah, glad I could give you a good laugh.” Peter rolled his eyes, fighting down a blush.

 

“I don't mean it like that kid. Relax!” The man gripped Peter’s shoulder, “Hey, want to see something cool?” The whiskey eyed man asked with a grin on his face. 

 

Peter gave the man a spectacle look, “Is this where you offer me candy then kidnap me in a white van?”

 

The man chuckled, “Close. C’mon it's in the back.” And so Peter got pulled into the back of the store, where the AC was on full blast.

 

Peter looked around and saw rows and rows of brown boxes everywhere. But the man kept walking and so Peter followed. The teen just figured he’ll send his will to May. He has nothing going for him after all. (Flash’s words not Peter’s.) Peter got pulled out of his thoughts when the man greeted someone in the back.

 

“Rodney!” The man grinned, raising his arms up.

 

A dark-skinned man popped his head out of somewhere and glared at the other man. “Really Tony?” Rodney looked very unimpressed. 

 

Tony pouted, “What? Can't say hi to a friend?”

 

“You never just say hi. What do you want?” Rodney sighed, wiping his hands with a towel. His gaze stopped short when his eyes landed on Peter. “Who’s this?” Rodney questioned, getting up from his place on the floor.

 

Tony looked at me, “This is…” He trailed off.

 

“Um! I'm Peter, Parker.” Peter introduced himself. Tony and Rodney shared a glance, with Tony playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“This is Rodney or James. He owns this fine establishment here.” Tony gestured to the man.

 

“You brought a kid here? Really?” Rodney said, ignoring Peter.

 

“Actually, I'm almost eighteen so.” Peter pointed out.

 

“Yeah, he's almost eighteen, with super good reflexes. We can use him!” Tony said proudly.

 

Rodney rubbed his hands over his face. “Tony.” He groaned.

 

“Use me for what?” Peter found himself questioning.

 

“Peter Parker. How would you like to be apart of something great?” Tony asked Peter with a serious expression. Rodney opened his mouth to say something but Tony held up a finger. “No interrupting daddy.” Rodney’s face turned into disgust, while Peter looked away red in the face.

 

“You will get to spend your summer with fun and Rodney’s buying food.” Tony finished with a smile. “Okay, it's nothing illegal but you won't get paid. Just building stuff and you’ll be a lab rat.” Tony sighed. “It’ll be safe!”

 

Peter weighed his options, spend the summer with May and drunk company or do something fun. Well, May was going to murder him. “Okay, yeah I’ll do it.” Peter said after a few minutes.

 

Tony cheered and Rodney groaned. Maybe this summer will be fun for a change, Peter thought smiling.

 

Like Peter stated before, he has the worst luck. Only three weeks in and Peter almost broke his arm, almost got caught on fire. And the bruises and cuts were getting too much to hide from May. She thought Peter joined a local gang. But Peter would stick to the very end. Plus, hanging out with Tony is a bonus to Peter.

 

Peter just thought that the man was great. Tony is smart, funny, handsome, his laugh is beautiful, and smile is perfect. Peter’s crush was getting deeper with each passing day. And he didn't know what to do with himself. Peter knew that these feelings wouldn't get him anywhere. Tony was almost thirty and Peter is still a minor until August came.

 

Peter watched as Tony stripped himself from his shirt, leaving a white tank top in its place. Peter's mouth felt dry. “You do know that it can never happen right?” Rodney told Peter. “The age difference and yeah I get that you're almost eighteen, but he’s in an off again on again relationship with someone his age.” Rodney informed.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Peter said with downcast eyes.

 

“I'm not trying to be the bad guy. Just logical.” Rodney said making his way to Tony. Peter watched with longing eyes as Tony’s smile brighten the room. This will hurt, Peter decided their locked eyes.

 

At closing time Peter walked out of the shop and into the room. How was it even raining in Summer? Peter thought irritably. The teen huffed and started walking home in the pouring rain. Water drops soaked Peter’s shirt before he had left the block. An old fancy car pulled up to the sidewalk where Peter was. The window rolled down revealing Tony wearing a smug look.

 

“Need a ride?” The man asked cooly. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. “I'm taking that as a yes, get in.” Tony said, opening the passenger door.

 

“I'm soaking wet. I’ll damage your seat.” Peter said shaking his head.

 

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes playfully. ”Don’t worry about it. C’mon, I’ll even give you a new shirt.” Tony held up one of his work shirts. Peter sighed and got into the car, secretly happy that he got to spend more time with the man.

 

Tony passed Peter the shirt, which the teen quickly changed into. Peter balled up the shirt and held onto it while putting his seatbelt on. “What?” Peter questioned with a shy smile as he noticed that Tony was staring at him.

 

“Nothing.” Tony shook his head and continued to drive.

 

They talked about the project they were working on. (Peter still didn't know what it was about.) Tony dodged those questions and asked Peter about his personal life. In return, Tony did the same. Pepper was Tony’s off again on again girlfriend. Tony told Peter that they broke up for good and Pepper was dating someone else. Peter briefly wondered if he would meet Pepper.

 

The last few minutes of the ride was set in silence. Peter looked at the car window in thought and Tony kept sneaking glances at Peter, without the teen knowing. Peter blushed when he looked back at Tony and caught his eye. Tony gave the teen a smirk and looked back at the road.

 

Tony parked the car near Peter’s summer house and leaned in his seat to look at the teen. He’s wonderful, Tony thought as Peter unbuckled his seatbelt. Peter bit his lip and looked at Tony trying to find a way to say goodbye.

 

Tension started to build between the two as they stared at one another. Neither of them wanted to break the spell that they seemed to be in. Peter was the one to look away. “Well, I better-” Tony leaned forwards and pressed his mouth against Peter's.

 

Peter closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Tony tangled his fingers into Peter's hair and pulled the teen closer. Peter grabbed onto Tony’s arms wanting to feel his skin. Their hearts burned with desire. As their mouths greedily drank each other up.

 

They pulled apart panting slightly out of breath. They smiled softly at each other and kept their hands on one another, not wanting to let go just yet. Tony traced his thumb on Peter’s cheek, looking deeply into the teen's eyes. They both knew that they done too much too turn back and take it back.

 

So Tony kissed Peter goodbye and Peter left with a tingle on his lips.

 

And that's how they spent the last month in a half. Sneaking in kisses and short make-out sessions. With soft pressed kisses at the end of the day. Peter lying to May about where he was going every day, and Tony ignoring the looks Rodney gave him. Sure Peter felt bad with evert sad look May gave him. But when he could smell alcohol on her breath,Peter’s guilt subsided. Maybe that was last conversation with Liz was right. This was spring break for adults.

 

Peter helped out with the secret project and once in a while helped out in the store. With unpacking boxes and stocking shelves. But that was only when Rodney got tired of Peter’s energy and when Tony wasn't around. 

 

Peter knew that Rodney knew something was going on between them. After all, Tony wasn't being exactly subtle about it. The touches and the marks the man left on the teen's neck. Peter was swimming in the newfound love and attention he was receiving.

 

Everything was bliss for the two.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” May said smiling at her nephew. Peter shrugged and placed his dinner plate in the sink. The stench of beer was drowned under water. Peter wondered how much they could drink and still want more.

 

“Peter wait!” May shouted before Peter could leave the kitchen. The teen turned and looked at his Aunt impatiently. May nervously played with her hands, she suddenly didn't know how to talk to him. “Let’s go to the movies! Just you and me. We can spend time with each other.” 

 

Peter wanted to he really did, but May has changed so much. Getting drunk at night and dealing with a hangover the next day. Another thing that Liz was right about, this ton changes people.

 

The teen had looked forward to a summer of fun with his new family. Then those plans changed. July was almost over and the only people Peter has bottom to hang out with is Tony and Liz. And when he wasn't with one of them. Peter felt lost. He never like being alone. 

 

“I have plans with Liz.” Peter found himself saying. Which was true. Los wanted to go shopping and the shop was closed tomorrow so Peter invited himself to come along. Liz didn't mind, more hands to hold bags from the mall. Peter watched as May’s face fell. Was it bad Peter didn't feel guilty?

 

“Oh, okay. Well, have fun.” May said walking away. The teen wondered if he was the reason for all of the heavy drinking e adults have been doing. Peter shot that thought down as his phone vibrated in his jean pocket. A text from Tony. Peter smiled as he walked up to his room.

 

“Where do you go?” Liz asked, sipping on her slushie. “Everyday. You leave early and come back late.” The teenage girl explained when Peter gave her a blank look.

 

Currently, Peter and Liz were sitting at the food court. After hours of shopping at forever 21 and Macy’s Liz decided to let Peter breathe from all the clothes and perfume. They snacked on pretzels and bubba tea. Peter fiddled with his napkin, figuring out on how to answer the question. He could lie, but Peter just not tell Liz e whole truth. The teen did just that. “I work.” Peter answered curtly.

 

“Ooh, summer job, nice! Maybe I could visit sometime? Get lunch?” Liz questioned with a shy smile.

 

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. “Um, that's okay. To-my boss gives free lunch. So I’m-uh I’m good.” 

 

“Right.” Liz said bing her straw. Peter felt bad now, but lunch was the only thing that was like a date with Tony. The man would take Peter to a drive-thru and they would eat behind a store or in a park parking lot. Telling stories and sharing kisses. The teen couldn't let that go.

 

Peter’s phone beeped and the teen smiled as he read a message from Tony. “Sorry, gotta go.” Peter said getting up. Liz opened her mouth to say something but closed it and nodded her head with a grim smile.

 

Tony was leaning against his car, head back wearing his blue sunglasses. Peter stared at the man as he walked closer to him. The teen felt light headed as Tony got off his car and smiled at him. Peter licked his lips and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Hey.” Tony greeted, a smile on his face.

 

“Hi.” Peter breathed. Tony pulled the teen in for a kiss and gently cupped Peter's jaw. The teen almost melted on the spot. Tony pulled away and Peter watched as the man’s eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

 

“Let’s go I got something to show you.” Tony nodded at the car.

 

The teen watched as trees passed and mountains formed. A grin made its way on Tony’s face as he parked the car at a grassy field. Tony quickly got out and opened the passenger door for Peter. “C’mon, you’re going to love it.”

 

Underneath a big oak tree was a checkered red blanket, with a picnic basket placed. Peter’s mouth opened in shock as he looked at the brown haired man for answers. Tony laughed and pressed a hand on Peter’s back, guiding him to sit down. “You won't be in town for your birthday, so this is for you.” Tony explained, opening the basket.

 

“Really?” Peter gaped.

 

Tony nodded and pulled out a red bottle, “Champagne?” The teen smiled gently at the man and nodded. Peter watched as Tony filled the glass with a red liquid. He then realized that is was probably the closest he and Tony would get as a romantic date. A pang hit Peter's chest but he shook it off and accepted the champagne from Tony.

 

“This is nice.” Peter said after awhile. They gazed at the sunset, enjoying each others comfort. Silence was bliss and the breath of the other was energy. 

 

“Yeah.” Tony replied smiling at the teen before looking back at the orange pink sky. “Happy early birthday.” The brown haired man whispered, picking up his glass of the red beverage. His eyes lingered on the teen before he drowned the glass.

 

Peter glanced up at the older man with hooded eyes, “Do I get a present?” Tony gulped his mouth was suddenly dry, this kid is going to be the death of me. He thought, leaning in and mouthing at the exposed area of Peter's neck. The teen's breath hitched as his hands gripped at the older man's hair.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Tony whispered into Peter's ear. The teenager groaned with a nod and clawed at the older man's shirt wanting it off. Peter could feel Tony smirk against his skin. Gently he laid Peter out on the blanket. “You're so beautiful.” The man said, looking into the other's doe brown eyes. Peter's soft locks spilled out framing his head. And in that moment Tony knew he was screwed. Everything is bliss.

 

“What are you so smiley about?” May questioned. 

 

“Hmm?” Peter looked up from his dinner plate, mouth full of pasta. “It's nothing.” The teen said, swallowing his food. It was a few days after the picnic. Where the teen lost his virginity and gave his heart to the older man. Peter could still feel Tony’s fingers gripping at his hips. His breath hot against his ear. Peter ached for Tony’s touch. 

 

“That reminds me, we’re leaving early. In two weeks.” May told the brown haired teen. “You’ll get to spend your birthday with Ned and MJ. It’ll be fun!” 

 

And Peter knew it would be fun, but at the same time he knew it’ll just be the same. Pizza and movies with his two best friends. It was the same ever since Ben died.

 

Peter could see May’s mouth moving, forming words he couldn't hear. The teen's heart pounded harshly against his chest. His veins going cold as dread pooled at his stomach. Peter knew logically that it had to end. That because it was good, it couldn't last. It never does. Although, Peter wasn't even sure what this thing he had with Tony was. 

 

Were they boyfriends? Just a fling? If he was just a flight to the older man, To did a good job at hiding it. Peter’s heart clutched at that thought. A teenager in a relationship with an older man. That was both ridiculous and illegal. But the teen could pretend that everything was alright. Even when it wasn't, he's been doing that for years after all.

 

Peter cleared his throat and pushed his chair back. “I'm going to bed.” He ignored his aunt's shouts after him and locked his bedroom door. Summer was a mess and the heat is impossible to control. The teen closed his eyes and  drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

“Something wrong?” Tony asked, the next day. It was a slow day in the shop, so Peter was spending most of his time in the back. Rodney wasn't here today, had to take care of something. Peter bit his lip. “C’mon, no secrets right?” Tony joked smiling.

 

“I, um, what are we? Exactly?” The teen asked,with his heart thumping wildly. Fuck, what if he just ruined everything? But, what was everything?

 

Tony sat down the equipment on the desk and walked up to the teen. “Are you having second thoughts?” The man questioned, rubbing the teen's arms up and down.

 

Peter quickly shook his head, “No! It's just that, well, I'm leaving soon. And I don't know what to do about that.” The teen laid his head against the man's chest. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, it's not your fault. We known that it was going to happen.” Tony told Peter softly. He pulled the teen closer and kissed his brown curlies. And Peter knew also, that this romance would end before it even began. But it felt so short that he didn't know what to do with himself. Time was going by so fast, and they only had so much time together. 

 

This was destined to fail from the start. Nothing could've ever changed that. 

 

So every time they met up in secret Tony hugged the teen tighter with every goodbye. And Peter kissed harder, wanting the touch to stay with him as long as possible. It was a childish dream. But so was this very short love affair. It was a mad thing.

 

And soon enough after Peter had informed Tony of the news, he started pulling away.

 

It was slowly at first, when they said goodbye it was short. And suddenly the man wasn't touching the teenager like he hoped he would. Like the older man had finally woken up from a dream, and discovered that this was indeed all real. It killed Peter on the inside to even think about it.

 

Of course Tony didn't really mean anything that he ever said to the teen. Peter felt foolish. It was nice while it lasted at least. The brown haired teen wondered why this was the first love he had ever felt. Why it had to be now, and why it had to be him. Peter figured that it would've hurt less if he had chosen Liz. 

 

Summer romances don't exists. It only settles on lust and pain. 

 

So as Peter left the shop for the very last time, he wished that he could've token something. Just to remind him so this summer. How wonderful yet heart wrenching it was. How happy Peter was to find someone who looked at him like he was someone worth looking at. Even for a while. Even if it was out of everything but the one thing he hoped it was.

 

Tony didn't even say goodbye. Rhodey did, but that was out of excitement of having to never see the teenage boy again. It wasn't a sad goodbye. They went on their day as usual. A bittersweet kiss pressed against his lips as Tony had pressed a small envelope into his hands. This would hurt later, when he allowed himself to feel. 

 

Maybe he would cry and maybe he wouldn't. But the loneliness of missing someone you could never have, destroys you. 

 

Peter smiled as May shook hands with the neighbors. Liz offered the teen a nod and a small smile while she took her beach bag into her hands, getting ready to head to the beach. John clapped Peter on the shoulder and ushered him into the car. He obeyed and buckled up, feeling the envelope he had yet to open into his hands. His finger pads rubbing at the surface, desperate to savor the feeling of his summer fling. Or maybe Tony was more than that?

 

Peter himself wasn't too sure. The summer had gone by in the blink of the eye and every emotion was buzzing with nervousness. Nothing seemed to ever be kept cool. When the car had finally left the small town and Peter couldn't see any of the buildings anymore, that's when he decided to open the pale yellow envelope up.

 

Inside was a small keychain, lightning blue with a symbol carved into it. Tony's work. It glowed with a bright light and felt smooth like glass against his skin. A smile tugged it's way onto his face. Admiring the one thing that he got to take home. The one thing he wouldn't ever tell anyone. This was his secret and Tony's. No one would ever know. 

 

Peter flipped it keychain around and saw a small message engraved into the triangle.  **_Fun Summer- TS_ ** A small sighed escaped from the teen's mouth as he leaned his head back and watched as May laughed along with John. Looking so in love with the idea of being in love. 

 

And since Peter couldn't do that, laugh freely, or hold his hand, he did the one thing he could. Sitting in the back of car, with no one that could hear him. Because his thoughts could get loud. He quietly retrached every touch that the man had blessed him with, as he stared out the window to watch the tress flash by. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
